


Icy Reunions

by Glowstick_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotions, Fae and Faeries, Fantasy AU, Ice Fairy!Yuri, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_Writes/pseuds/Glowstick_Writes
Summary: Yuri had grown lonely without his old caretaker, but a chance encounter with a friend from years ago changes everything.





	

Yuri didn’t understand. He had so many questions. Who was this person? How did they find him? Why did they come here? Why did he feel like he knew them? Questions without answers raced through his mind as Yuri sped through the snowy forest. It hurt his head, all the questions, concerns, everything. The ice fairy’s silvery wings fluttered furiously, disrupting the snowfall around him, powered by the fear of being caught by this strange person. “Wait, wait!” The stranger cried out--in a very familiar voice--and some strange feeling in the back of Yuri’s mind made him slow down, even if it was just a little bit. That voice.. Yuri felt strangely comforted when he heard this voice. It reminded him vaguely of a person he had nearly forgotten. It was deeper than his old companion’s, and had a more prominent sense of urgency to it. Silently, he grit his teeth and stopped, hovering slightly above the ground. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and he turned around slowly, to watch the stranger stumble through the forest and fall down at Yuri’s feet. Yuri looked down at the stranger, taking in his appearance. They had brown hair at the top of their head, but down their neck and over their ears it had been shaved. Their skin appeared to be a lovely shade of tan, contrary to Yuri’s own ivory skin. They wore dark clothing, which Yuri guessed to be either leather or simple cloth. The stranger had broad shoulders and appeared to be male, but Yuri made no assumptions. After all, Yuri himself had a uniquely feminine frame and appearance and could easily be mistaken for a woman (at least in his own opinion). The ice fairy’s wings fluttered slowly, and Yuri was ready to take off in case of an emergency. Still, there was a feeling telling him to stay and to trust this stranger. Trust them.. You will not regret it, but if you fly away now, you will regret it forever. Yuri’s sheer, white, shimmery clothing sparkled in the sunlight pouring through the leaves above him. “So?” Yuri questioned, trying to hide the fear he felt in this strange situation. Luckily, the anger in Yuri’s tone covered the worry. “You.. I know you.. Don’t you.. Remember me?” Breathing heavily, the stranger stood slowly, and Yuri switched from looking down on him to being looked down on. He searched his memory in silence, waiting for his face to appear among his thoughts. The tension in the silence was killing Yuri, and he begged his mind to work faster. That was when he realized. He remembered someone who looked to be a younger version of the ‘stranger’ before him. The stranger in his memory was smaller, with softer features (unlike the harsh eyes and chiselled jawline of the man before Yuri) B..Beka? “Beka? O.. Otabek?” Yuri stood with his eyes wide, connecting names to faces and memories to current events. “Beka!” Yuri shouted, and his old friend opened his arms for the small fairy to rush into a tight embrace. Yuri’s wings fluttered in excitement, and would have lifted him off of the ground if it weren’t for his friend’s arms around his waist. How long had it been since they had seen each other? Memories of the two from years ago danced through their minds; Otabek’s foolish decision to challenge the ice fairy to a skating competition, Yuri taking care of his injuries after falling on the ice so many times, and the beautiful friendship that followed. Until he left. Otabek left suddenly, with only a fragile promise of his future return. Yuri trusted his friend at the time, but lost hope as the years went on. Now, after the return of his friend, he rejoiced. Happiness flooded his mind, as he and Otabek embraced, the larger man keeping a firm hold on the fairy’s form (possibly out of fear that he might have to let go of him again). Alongside this happiness, confusion surfaced. Where was he? Why was he gone so long? What was he doing? Yuri, with newfound doubt and concern in his mind, gently pulled away from the tight embrace. “Beka.. Where were you? Why so long? What happened?” Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at his friend. “I.. Yuri, I was training. In my homeland.” “Training? For what?” concern filled Yuri’s heart, and he moved his hand from Otabek’s shoulder to confirm that the beating of his friend’s heart was still there. Oh god, did he get hurt at all while he was away? “My parents.. They wanted me to be a military man and took me back to my home country as soon as they could. They forced me into an academy, and got angry when I retaliated by failing all of my classes and training sessions.” This new information scared him, and Yuri closed his eyes and leaned against Otabek’s chest, happy for the strength and sturdiness of the other man’s form. He feared that without Otabek to lean on he would collapse and melt into his surroundings. “You’ve changed..” Yuri’s voice was barely a whisper, and he wrapped his thin arms around Otabek, happy to be held by him once again. “Is that good or bad?” Otabek lifted Yuri’s chin and their gaze connected. Yuri stared into the warm brown eyes, noticing the dark bags below them, and the barely noticeable wrinkles at the outer corner of each eye. Yuri couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his friend’s eyes were, with little dashes of golds and greens near the center of the iris. Yuri also noticed the little droop to his eyelids, and the slightly bloodshot appearance. Otabek was obviously tired--exhausted even. Silently, he moved his eyes to over parts of Otabek’s face, noticing the extremely light freckles that dotted the tan skin of his cheeks and nose, the small dimples that appeared in his cheeks as he gave Yuri a small smile, and then his lips, slightly chapped, the light color of them slightly contrasting against Otabek’s even skintone. Yuri reached up and place his hand on Otabek’s cheek, trying to figure out how the beautiful man before him was the same small and aggressive child he knew from years ago. Otabek had been quiet for a while now, and his cheeks were tinted slightly red. He seems nervous.. I wonder why? “Beka? Are you okay?” Yuri tilted his head slightly, and looked up at Otabek with his green eyes, furrowing his brows slightly in concern. “I’ve missed you so much, Yuri.” Otabek pulled Yuri into another tight embrace. “Say, Otabek?” Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, and held him close. “What is it, Yuri?” The small fairy breathed deeply as Otabek’s grip on him tightened slightly. “Are you planning on going away again? You’ll stay here, right?” With me? Yuri didn’t say that last part, afraid of showing such weakness to his companion. He didn’t know why he was afraid of it though, perhaps it was the fear of Otabek saying he’s leaving again--and worse, soon? “No, Yuri. I’m staying. For the rest of my days.” Otabek pulled back to look at Yuri with a soft smile, releasing his grip on the smaller male. “Forever. I want you to stay forever.” Yuri’s voice was barely above a whisper, only loud enough for Otabek to hear. Yes, that was right. This moment, this absolutely pure moment, was theirs--and theirs alone to share with each other. The sparkle in their eyes, the love in their hearts. It was only theirs. This icy reunion, with the snow falling around them in the quiet forest, disrupted only by Yuri’s sudden shouting. “Forever, Otabek! You hear me? Forever! Never leave me again!” Otabek’s eyes widened, staring at the fairy as his hands fell to his sides. The only time he remembered seeing Yuri so determined was when they were children. Otabek remembered seeing the fairy rushing to his house, trying to convince his parents not to go away--not to take him away. Otabek watched as his friend looked down at the ground, and he couldn’t help but feel like he should be sorry. After all, he was the one who caused his friend so much grief, wasn’t he? “Beka, I just.. I need you here..” Yuri paused momentarily, trying to confirm that his emotions, his need for a friend, reached Otabek. He couldn’t be alone again, not for so long. His elderly caretaker had passed on long ago, leaving Yuri to fend for himself in the cold and the quiet. He was sure the silence would drive him insane after a while, and now that he had someone to spend the rest of his days with, he would never let them go. “I need you here with me.” Silently, Yuri looked up at his friend with desperation in his eyes, and as he looked him in the eyes, he found the conviction he needed. “Stay with me.”


End file.
